Gwendolyn's Druddigon
Category: } |prevonum = 621s |noevo = incap |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Gwendolyn |shiny = yes}} Gwendolyn's Druddigon (Japanese: グエンドリンクリムガン Guendorin's Crimgan) is the fifth Pokémon that Gwendolyn captured after embarking on her journey, and her ninth overall. 'New Era' 'Decolore Islands' Druddigon lived at and was quite known throughout the island as a ferocious and dangerous Pokémon, and eventually, one of its usual outburts of rage caused the cave to collapse and Druddigon ended sealing off the cave's entrance, trapping himself. However, Druddigon was freed when Ryder and Gwendolyn cleared the path with Ryder's Dragonite, as they were looking for Druddigon themselves as Gwendolyn wished to capture him, and Druddigon attacked them, having been injured for some time, further causing him to become enraged. Druddigon then battles Dragonite, who was battling under Gwendolyn's command, and Druddigon uses and Dragonite dodges. Gwendolyn then orders Dragonite to use , but Druddigon counters with , and both attacks cancel each other. Ryder seems impressed with Druddigon's strength as it matches Dragonite's, and Gwendolyn quickly orders a , and Druddigon uses , and the attack manages to overpower Thunder Punch and sends Dragonite flying. Dragonite gets back up and unleashes , but Druddigon manages to dodge at the last second, making Dragonite crash head-first onto the ground, before unleashing a vicious , and barrages Dragonite with attacks, sending it flying towards Ryder and Gwendolyn. As Dragonite struggles to get back up, Gwendolyn urges Dragonite to get back up, and Dragonite attempts, but ultimately fails and falls back down. Ryder attempts to recall Dragonite, but Dragonite roars in refusal, wanting to stay and watch the remainder of the battle. Gwendolyn then summons her Blaziken and orders him to use , but Druddigon uses Dragon Rage to counter, but Blaziken gracefully dashes around the attack and connects with Sky Uppercut. However, Druddigon seems barely fazed by the attack and counters with Superpower, sending Blaziken flying. Gwendolyn commands , which Druddigon takes head-on, but its still able to continue battling. With Blaziken being unable to move due to Blast Burn, Druddigon defeats it with Outrage, and Gwendolyn recalls it, and decides to use her "last resort" tactic. Gwendolyn then summons her Aggron. Immediately after, Gwendolyn pulls out a from her hoodie and subsequently her Aggron into Mega Aggron, and Ryder marvels at this, seeing a Mega Evolution for the first time, although Ryder was already familiar with the concept, having heard about it from his father. Gwendolyn commands her Mega Aggron to use , and Druddigon takes the hit and gets sent flying by Aggron's overwhelming force. Druddigon roars in return and unleashes Slash, and Aggron simply takes the attack, but feels almost no effect, as Aggron was a / Pokémon, and attacks had little effect. Druddigon attempts to switch to Superpower, but Aggron sends Druddigon flying with . As Druddigon struggles to get back up, Gwendolyn orders him to finish it off with and Aggron jumps into the air with its arms crossed and then unfolds them as a silver aura surrounds its body. Aggron then slams its body onto the fallen Druddigon and as the dust clears, Druddigon is knocked out and Gwendolyn throws an and successfully captures the Shiny Druddigon and celebrates her capture. 'Personality and Characteristics' Druddigon is a very dangerous and aggressive Pokémon, being known, and feared, throughout as the most dangerous Pokémon in the entire , and many Trainers attempted to capture it, but Druddigon managed to defeat them all with its overwhelming power. Druddigon's sudden outburts also cause him to become rather reckless, as Druddigon's rage caused him to seal himself within one of the caves and preventing him from escaping, and was only freed by Ryder's Dragonite clearing the path. Druddigon's rage was further upgraded whenever Druddigon was injured, and simultaneously, clouding judgement, as Druddigon foolishly attacked Gwendolyn's Aggron with attacks, despite moves being weak against a / like Aggron. Aside from his famous outbursts, Druddigon was feared as an extremely powerful Pokémon, being on par with Ryder's Dragonite, an exceptionally powerful like Druddigon himself. Its power allowed Druddigon to defeat Dragonite and Gwendolyn's Blaziken in quick succession, and despite losing to Gwendolyn's Mega Aggron, Druddigon was able to cause some significant damage before its defeat. 'Moves used' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Shiny Pokémon